nintendo3dsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Awesomeness115
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendo 3DS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mario Kart 7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- J.Severe (Talk) 02:16, April 28, 2012 OK, Lets talk. I have deleted all the trash talk that I had posted and I'm sorry, and in return, can we minimize the ban to 3 days? Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 19:36, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure this should be long enough I have suffered. I believe I've learned my lesson. Please unblock me from RS Wiki. Thanks. Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 02:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Let's sort this out. June 15, 2012 Dear Awesomeness115, I would like to ask a question. Since when did I commit this "editing your user page" crime? I do not understand. It couldn't have been me. That other time was over and done. You must be mistaken. Sincerely, Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 01:14, June 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Let's sort this out June 15, 2012 Dear Awesomeness115, I never did such a thing. I have no memory of doing it. Somebody maybe hacked into my account. I absolutely do not recall doing a thing like that. This is very confusing for me. Sincerely, Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 01:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Let's sort this out June 15, 2012 Dear Awesomeness115, That last one was from over a month ago, I thought we were cool on that. The message was originally from Deimos, by then I had calmed down and only fixed minor spelling edits (I am a bit of a spelling bee champ). I am starting to get annoyed by this. I am requesting that my ban be lifted because the reason is from an outdated arguement that had been previously settled. And no, I am not trying to lie. I am speaking the truth. I was thinking a few minutes ago that I did some sort of vandalism sometime in the past between the argument and now, but then I revised the history. And then I saw what the fuss was about. This is getting very ridiculous, sir. I am not exactly happy. From, Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 01:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Let's sort this out June 15, 2012 Dear Awesomeness115, Yes, we can talk about it later. I understand if its not the right time. Contact me when you feel better. From, Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 01:41, June 16, 2012 (UTC) OK, I am now really pissed. June 16, 2012 Dear Awesomeness115, I am now really pissed off at you. You have blocked me for outdated reasons. You have angered my friend Rigbybestie1510. You think you are "hated by everyone". Bullcrap. Gunther says you're a good admin, dude, what the hell is wrong with you. Honestly, you are really acting like a jackdonkey. And no, I am not trying to curse, but I ''am ''angry. You NEED to be blocked off of RS Wiki, not me. And if you extend my block, I will be SO PISSED OFF, that you wouldn't like it. You made angry this guy -->, Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 13:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Bullshit. June 16, 2012 Dear Awesomeness115, People DO like me on that wiki. What you said was all bullshit. You told rigby to stop when she posted the joke only twice. That is not trolling. You need to reference BEFORE you type. Also, I found a song that should be your theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RLDZaWN8b4. Its what I exactly think of you. Everyone does NOT hate me. They hate YOU. I hope you die. Nobody likes you. When you die, I will standover you just to piss on your grave. I hate you, Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 15:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I knew you'd do this. I'm dropping the nice guy letter thing. I knew you'd extend my fucking block. Now for a list of names I'm sure fit you! Dickhead Fuckface Cock-smoking Mother fucking asshole Dirty twat Waste of semen I hope you die, you jackass. Well in that case Keep making my block longer, I'm just gunna make the harrassment longer. Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 15:42, June 16, 2012 (UTC) You see, its a standoff. You keep making my block longer, I keep up the harrassment. I suggest we end this ASAP. We must decide a truce, or else it could get ugly...I am not fighting anymore unless I have too. Once again, I suggest a truce. Before it gets bad. Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 15:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC)